Battle Don Stadium
by dinoton101
Summary: Goku and other have been teleaported across time and space by a villin known as the Dragon Lord know they have to find a way home and defeet him be for he can kill all of n Goku,Shadx,and the others bet him and the god of destruction. This is a Dragon Ball Z,Naruto,and One Piece crossover.


**I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z,NARUTO,OR ONE PICE**

**BATTLE DON STADUIUM**

**CHAPTER ONE THE ARILVE**

It was a sunny day in the hidden Leef villge and Team Seven had just got back from a misson and was very hungery."Hey guys how about we go get raman."Said a blond kid."Naruto you have to eat something eslle beside Raman your going to turn into to raman."Said a pink hair girl."Suakra come on it so good after allrember the bet I won."Said Naruto."There one way could could have one can bet Sueake he the best ninga on our team."She Suake spoke up."I hate to aneet it but Naruto did beat me."He said. as Suakra sweetdrope.

Mindwhile in the Oncean

A lone Pirate ship was sailing to the eleametle conteries and boy was a straw hat guy hunrey he could not wait to get to to land and get something to eat see how he ate everything again."LUFFY YOU JUST HAND TO EAT EVERYTHING AGAIN!''Yelled a ornge hair woman."Sorry Navia I was hungrery."He said."LUFFY YOU ARE ALWAY HUNGERY!'She yelled again. as they dock and got off the ship.

Mindwhile Goku,Vergta,Gohan,Trunkshad flown to find a spot to train for the next tourament and they came upon the Hidden Leave found a training and Vergta spared,while Trunks and Gohan was waching."Hey Trunks who you think going to win this time?"He ask."I say your seem to win all the you think I came back in time to save him."Said Trunks.

Mindwhile Naruto and his team was at the Raman stand was injoying the then a arm came from out of no where and got a raven spicky hair sayain came out of nowhere."Naruto I see your back."He said but then he saw Goku and the other."No it can't Kai sent you here too?"He ask."Shadx what are you talking about and who Old Kai?"Ask a very confuss Goku."Shadx you know these guys?"Ask Kaskshi."yes I do guys meet Goku,Gohan,Vergta and came from where I do...No wait Gohan you turn about into a kid?"He ask."Unle Shadx what are you talking about?"Ask was gettting tired of this and fired a resengun at Goku and Luffy but this serprise it done nothing."But ...What just happen?"He ask."Cool attak kid now let me show you something."Said Goku he cups his hands toghter."Oh boy Goku you are not going to do what I think you are going to do?"He ask"Kame-"He said."Yep he are you crazy your going to destory the Villge."Shadx yelled but he could not stop Goku so he block as this was going on in anther locansen in the lair of Olruchiemaru.A villian known as the Dragon Lord called call togher other villians from across time and being anther one of Shadx emeies Cold Jr,one was Cell and Marja Buu,He had brought Black Beard,and Bugge,and the future Seauke."You why I have all called you here right?"Ask the Dragon Lord.'Buu think it to eat right?'He ask."No you big pink blog."He said Making Buu mad but Dragon Lord went on."It was to combine why I made all of our emies come here.I am holding a tourament here.I know Shadx and Goku will not reisse and Vergta and the others will for The runner boy will want to will the grand prize all the meant you can eat ,and Naruto will want to get even with Goku and Luffy for what they did."Said the Dragon Lord."So that why you brounght us that your whole plain why even bring us here in the frist plasce?"Ask a very tick off Seauke."Well I see someone has not change set down and let mefinsh boy."He sat back down."As I was saying this tourmeant will lure the Heroes to when at the findle round they will have to fight someone Goku almost could not bet someone who I awoken from his slep."He said as a cat like person walk out of the Shadows."DragonLord are you mad Bourus is not called the god of destershen for nothing."Said a very worry Cold Jr."Weal Cold been a while how your brother Frezia and Cooler?'He ask."Weal if you must know they where killed by a sayain name Goku."Said Cold Jr."Goku..He must be powerful I can't wait to crush him."He said making everyone but Seuake look stared."What at cat going to do to them?I'm out of here."He said as he got up and started to Dragon Lord spoke up."Weal what if I told you I can give you power to kill a cern someone?'He said."What did you say?"He ask."I know all about your brother If I give you to killed him even before you left to jion snake guy other there."He said."How can you do that?'He look mad if Dragon Lord did this he would die see he need a new body."And don't worry I made it where your own body want reject you so your we will have to wait a wail until the Chunin are over for this plan to work.I want the event of the past to play but Seuake getting your curs then Older Seuake mark was gone but anther took it look to be a red Lord then took a look in his cryle saw Shadx telling everyone what was going soehow they cae across space and time to anther also took then to the third Hokage and told him what was going on.

With Shadx."Shadx so you saying these people are freinds of your."He ask."Yes Lord Hokage. "He said.

Shadx:"Hey Shadx here It look like Goku and Luffy and everyone else is settling in I think Naruto is going to have to get us to Goku .

Naruto:'He ate all all the Raman!"

Luffy:"Not just Goku I did too It was good to."

Dragon Lord:"It is time to make the first move Orlushimaru attack the villge as you plan.I will deal with the under Seauke.

Goku:'Hey look a snake.

Shadx:"Battle Don Stadium chapter two-Naruto vs Goku the 2nd test begain.


End file.
